


James Sometimes Needs Acting Lessons

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Series: Q Does What He Wants... [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Serious, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of the torture scene in SPECTRE.  All for fun.  Please don't take this too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Sometimes Needs Acting Lessons

There was a gecko on the window, a cat on the floor. James had a stray thought of Q’s two cats back in London as his hand was shocked with tiny rhythmic shocks. His eyes focused and found himself bound to a metal chair. He gently tested the bonds and fisted his hand to get away from the small shocks.

20 feet away from him, Madeleine looked at him with a blank expression, her hands tightly clasped in her lap. She was lovely, James thought, much too lovely to be associated with Oberhauser and SPECTRE, and to be honest, him. Oberhauser noticed that he was awake and smiled brightly.

 _Figures he would have a cat_ , James thought twisting his hand again. The shocks didn’t hurt, but they were mildly annoying. It sort of…

James ignored Oberhauser’s blather and paid attention to the rhythm of the shocks.

 **OO7, its Q. Nod your head if you understand me**. The shocks spelled out in Morse code.

 _Clever, clever Q._ James nodded his head. Oberhauser smiled, thinking James was responding to him.

**Downloading data. Need 12 more minutes.**

What exactly did Q think he was going to do, strapped to a chair the way he was? Not that James was particularly concerned. That was until he heard what sounded like a dentist drill a little too close to his ear.

**Act like you are in pain.**

James couldn’t see the drill, but he could feel it prick his skin. James pondered for a moment the appropriate level of acting he should achieve when a shock burnt his hand causing him to yell.

He was going to kill Q the next time he saw him.

**7 more minutes.**

James shook out his hand to get rid of the tingling in his fingertips. He felt for his watch, and started picking at the clasp as he goaded Oberhauser. The man was obviously disturbed. Brilliant, but disturbed. Frankly, it was a little concerning that James could drive someone to that level of insanity within two years of knowing him. Maybe that was why he couldn’t keep a significant other alive more than a few days and his best friend was a government sanctioned catastrophe with pyromaniac tendencies.

James quickly pushed that thought away and stalled as best he could, but when the drill sound started from the other side of his head, he became a little worried that Q would shock a hole in his hand.

**Act this time.**

As soon as the drill pricked his neck, James went full tilt diva- he shouted, clenched his teeth, and threw in a bit of a convulsion.

**You are an ass.**

Madeleine walked over and caressed his face, a strange half sad/ half eager expression on her face. James kissed her and fisted his hand around his watch. He almost whispered for her to grab it but a series of shocks stopped him.

**Done. You are free to go.**

With that, the restraints opened and James grabbed Madeleine and tossed the watch over to Oberhauser in a smooth motion. He covered Madeleine’s body with his and the watch caused an explosion that knocked Oberhauser and the two guards who were standing behind Madeleine to the ground. James grabbed Madeleine hand and pulled her along with him as he left the room. Already he heard explosions from other parts of the compound as Q tinkered with the delicate environmental systems.

Maybe it was time to buy Q something nice.


End file.
